Why Lice lice Baby Should've Never Aired
by TheForesakenTwist
Summary: Read to find out why.


AN: This is for my friend. :)

* * *

><p>One day at Galaxy Hills Elementary, Fanboy was finally confessing his love for Nurse Lady Pam. "H-Here! This is for you," he said proudly and handed the paper to her.<p>

Nurse Lady Pam smiled slightly at the glittered card and then at the blushing figure across from her who waited for her reaction in anticipation. "Fanboy, I appreciate all those love notes you gave to me, but there have been a lot of women on the news who have had relationships with their students, so people might get the wrong idea," Nurse Lady Pam explained. Fanboy's mood dimmed a bit and he stared at the floor. "You have to understand that it's against the law."

"Y-You don't like me?" he whispered and slumped. The woman smiled and took his gloved hand in hers and gently stroked it. He nearly melted at her touch.

"Of course I do. You're a very sweet boy, and I don't want to hurt your feelings. But it isn't a very good thing for you to like me and it isn't good for me to like YOU." She cocked her head to the side, observing him quietly. "Though, I do admire you, a lot."

Fanboy blushed heavily. He loved her. He really did. Whenever he looked at her, a warm feeling consumed his whole body and made him forget a tad about _common_ _sense_. Which was happening now. At that moment, he didn't care what he did. He leaned forward; face still flushed, and gently pressed his lips against hers. The woman stiffened for a moment in shock at the feeling of flesh against flesh, and then pushed the young one away. She covered her mouth, unable to speak and watched Fanboy sprinted for the door, his hands covering his face in shame.

"Wait! Fanboy!" He didn't stop. He continued to run down hallway after hallway until he collapsed against some lockers, completely out of breath. He shoved his face in his hands, not crying, but not smiling. "I can't believe I did that!" he frantically thought. "I can't believe it."

"Are you alright, little superhero?" His head snapped up and gasped when he saw her. Nurse Lady Pam. She followed him. "I-I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I had to do it at least once."

The woman smiled and gently led him back to the Nurse's office. "I think we need to talk about this," she said seriously. "It's important that you understand about what's right and what isn't."

"It's not right?" he asked while wiping his eyes. "Why not?"

She thought for a moment. "Because I'm too old for you, sweetie!"

He pouted. "So?"

"So…So it isn't right!"

"Janitor Poopatine has a machine for a wife," Fanboy complained. "Is that legal? So what if you're a few years older? I'm in love with you for a reason, right?"

She thought for a moment and sat down in her swivel chair. "No…It isn't right!" she said, but her voice was doubtful. He sounded so innocent. To him, love was love. No matter what age. But she might get into trouble if… She took a deep breath and huffed. Oh…WHO THE HELL CARES?

Strange thoughts filled her brain. God, that _feeling_! It was overwhelming! She quietly shut the door behind them and locked it. She glanced at the boy who stood stiffly in confusion.

After a few minutes of staring, they embraced. She smashed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his thin waist and his eyes popped. It was very heated, very intense, and he felt her hand slide south. Passersby's outside the office said they could hear sounds of moaning and gasping, thinking it was a sick student.

Hours later, Fanboy walked out of the office, dazed of what had just happened. That felt good. Weird, but in a good way. He was too naïve to understand that what he and Nurse Lady Pam had done was not good. He just thought it was normal. He liked a female, and she liked him back. Plain and simple. He didn't bother going back to class. Instead, he went home, still thinking about what had happened.

Nurse Lady Pam, on the other hand, was horrified at what she had done. She. Molested. Him. And he was underage. Was he going to tell others? No, maybe not, but she still worried. Why did I do that?" she whispered to herself as she looked down at her naked self, practically drenched in their bodily fluids. She cleaned herself up with trembling hands. And she sat down at her desk a sick feeling filling her whole self.

Fanboy fell on his bed, a grin plastered on his face and he sighed happily. He was so excited that she liked him. Hm, but that felt weird. She touched him in a weird place. He also touched her in very weird places as well. Still, he hugged himself; that felt good.

"Hey Fanboy!" Chum Chum greeted. "Where were you today?"

"I went to the Nurse's office. Didn't feel so good."

He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

Passage of time…

"Ready?" Fanboy asked. The lights were turned off in the Nurse's office. It was pitch black. They couldn't see each other, but they could feel the other's naked bodies with their hands.

Fanboy was in between Nurse Lady Pam's smooth legs, his young, developing cock hardened and horny. Her hands traveled to his sensitive chest, massaging it nervously when he lined up her entrance with his immature erection. "Yes," she whispered as she rested her head on the cold floor.

"O-Okay," his voice was shaking. His lips connected with hers and pushed himself into her, earning a gasp. Thus followed a rhythm of moans, slow, gentle thrusts, hushed whispers that escalated to hard and fast thrusts, sharp shrieks, harsh commands, followed by an amazing climax.

"Ngh!" he arched his back, spilling his first ever load of seed into her, gently removing himself from her offering and collapsed on her chest, panting from tiredness. "T-That was amazing Nurse Lady Pam." She smiled and cuddled his head to her plump chest.

"You were amazing." She whispered, kissing the top of his flat head. Her fingers gently tread through his soft hair, and she gently kissed his cheek. Quietly, they got their clothes back on and had another make-out session. "But please," she whispered, holding his hot blushing face in her palms. "Call me Pam."

"Will do," he complied, giving her a hug, sighing into her stomach. He was so tired… "C-Can I have one more kiss? Please?"

She chuckled at his wanton nature. "Anything," And pressed her lips against his in a passionate heated way. He moaned into the kiss and one of his hands found its way to her backside. She smiled. Little pervert. She complied, letting his normally shy hands trek under her short nurse's skirt and squeeze her ass. In return, she found his little, developing penis and gave it a little grope of affection, marveling at his emergent body.

"Mmm… I…I love you…" He sighed once they pulled away, looking deep into her beautiful eyes. "Here…" his fingers grasped her large glasses and removed them so he could get a better look at her face. "You're so beautiful." He could feel himself hardening for her just by gazing into those beautiful eyes.

She giggled and took off his mask and tossed it to the floor. "Horrid thing. Why would you ever want to hide such a handsome face?"

His eyes lit up at her compliment. "Y-You think I'm handsome!?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes. I do." She looked down and smiled slyly at the tent protruding from his pants. "Hm…Someone's still excited." She got down to her knees and his eyes widened before falling back to their original half-lidded state as she removed his costume. Slowly and erotically, she placed his growing member into her mouth and sucked it, causing him to whimper in pleasure.

"Mmmm…" She hummed on his member, causing his to shudder, "Ya like that?" She asked sexily, gently fondling his organs before sucking even harder. She pulled her head back, releasing the tip of his cock with a little 'pop', saliva connecting the head to her lips while he squirmed.

"Y-Yes!" He moaned, mustering up the courage to gently stroke his fingers through her hair as she licked the base of the shaft, tracing each vein with her warm, wet tongue. She felt it pulse slightly and smiled a sexy smile, placing the head back into her mouth, and practicing there as he moaned.

"P-Pam…" he stuttered as his pelvic muscles tightened. "I-I'm gonna…"

She pulled away from his cock and began jerking him with her soft, slick with saliva hands, sucking on the tip of his cock, and sighed when his cum splashed into her mouth and onto her face.

He shuddered, thrusting his hips a bit until finally calming down. Pam released him, and connected her lips with his once more as he dressed. Semen trailed down her face, and Fanboy grinned, thinking of the liquids almost as a mark. She was his. He was hers.

BAM! Both male and female jumped, and stared at the door with wide eyes like deer caught in headlights. "W-WHAT's going ON?!" Janitor Poopatine spluttered, Brenda peaking over his shoulder.

The two immediately separated with their faces crimson with guilt, Pam's more than Fanboy. Nurse lady Pam didn't know whether to confess or play dumb. "W-Were you having a relationship with this student?" he yelled in disbelief.

"U-U-Uh…um… W-Why would you ever suggest such a thing?!" she stuttered, turning a beet red. Fanboy slowly inched behind her while covering his face, knowing in his heart that they were busted.

"I heard you two from the other end of the school!' he cried, and then gasped as he noticed the white liquid trailing down her face. "W-Were you engaging in…sexual acts?"

"U-U-Uhh…"

He glared. "Care to tell me what that is on your face?"

Pam gasped and frantically tried to wipe away the young boy's cum.

Fanboy peeked out from behind Pam's waist. "So what if we were?" he whimpered before gasping. He…just spilled the beans. Pam felt her heart stop and she stiffened. Damn it, Fanboy.

"I-I can't believe it!" the janitor said, closing his eyes. Brenda beeped behind him.

"Please…" Pam begged as she teared up. Trembling, she retrieved her glasses from Fanboy. "Don't tell-!"

"PAM!" he interrupted. "I'm sorry, but this is very inappropriate! I have no choice but to inform this to the Police."

Pam closed her own eyes in despair, trembling. God damn it all. She heard Fanboy crying behind her as the Janitor yanked him away from her. "Do you know how old this child is?" he yelled, yanking a crying Fanboy close to him. "DO YOU?!"

Nurse Lady Pam shook, feeling sick to her stomach. "E-Eleven."

Janitor P. closed his eyes again. "Jesus Christ." He whispered. "To do things like that, and first of all, you aren't married…and this kid is only in grade school! You are sick. You are a sick, sick woman and you need help."

Fanboy wiped his eyes. "Don't say that about her!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Shut UP!" The Janitor yelled in his face. "Do you have any idea what this kind of thing is called? She is a MOLESTER! A sick PEDOPHILE! She's been molesting you, you twit!"

Brenda pitied the crying, terrified young one and placed a gentle claw on his shoulder, pulling him back away. "It's okay," she beeped soothingly, gently dragging the hysterical boy onto the seat of the dumpstar. "It's going to be okay. You're safe."

"I-I don't get it. She wasn't hurting me. A-And I wanted to do it!" he sobbed as tears streamed down his beet red face. Brenda beeped a sigh. "It matters not," she beeped. "Adults are not allowed to touch children that way, and my dear, you are only a child. That's why Poopatine was so upset. Nobody, and I mean, NOBODY is legally allowed to touch you like that, do you understand?"

"B-But-!" Fanboy whined, watching sorrowfully as the janitor marched the Nurse out of her office and toward the Principal's. "I love h-her!"

Brenda would have shook her head if she had one.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's why "Lice Lice Baby should never have aired.<p> 


End file.
